


5x12: Right Now

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine head to the Hudson-Hummel home to talk and eat and kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x12: Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, this is much later than I usually post one of these, I'm sorry. ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/80427062717))

"If you don’t tell him, I will."

"Blaine," Kurt huffs, parking the car in the driveway. "It’s really no big deal. It’s not like he doesn’t know I can do it."

"Fine, fine. I can’t believe April gave these to us—"

"Put that  _down_ , you’re underage and we’re within a hundred feet of my dad,” Kurt says, grabbing the flask from Blaine’s hand. He hesitates, then sticks it in the glove compartment with his own, hiding them under the papers and other miscellaneous junk. “Don’t let me forget about those.”

"Are we really going to drink that?" Blaine asks as he gets out of the passenger seat. "I don’t know if I trust her."

"If April Rhodes knows anything, it’s alcohol," Kurt says with a little shrug. He walks around the front of the car to Blaine and gives him a peck on the cheek. "But we don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to."

"Frankly, you intoxicate me plenty without any added ingredients," Blaine says, taking Kurt’s hand as they walk towards the front door. "So I’m good for now."

"Always the charmer," Kurt says, but he’s smiling. He pulls the door open for Blaine and lets him in, laughing because Blaine had tried to get there first. Blaine sticks his tongue out at him just as Burt comes ambling into the entryway, arms wide.

"How’s your second day back there?" he asks Kurt, gathering him up in a tight hug. "No slushies, I hope."

"No, but the diva-off tradition has returned," Kurt says, muffled. He backs out of the hug to let Blaine shake his dad’s hand; Burt, however, takes Blaine’s hand and tugs him straight into a hug of his own.

"And you’re involved?"

"Surprisingly, not this time. I mean, I did sing, but Rachel and Mercedes have some kind of Broadway star versus pop star thing going on, so—"

"Kurt hit the high F," Blaine blurts out. Kurt looks at him incredulously and Burt frowns, confused.

"Hit the what?"

"High F, Dad. It’s a music note, we’ve been over this," Kurt sighs. "You already know I can hit it, Blaine’s being silly."

"I am not," Blaine says with absolute certainty and a hint of offense. "He sang Defying Gravity today along with Mercedes and Rachel and he showed everyone that he really can hit that note."

"You did?"

"I—" Kurt looks between them, his dad and his fiancé, and can’t help the sheepishly pleased smile that spreads on his face. "Yeah, I did."

"You’ve really grown, huh?" Burt says.

"I’ve grown out of McKinley, at least."

"Kiddo, you’ve grown out of all of Ohio." Blaine nods vigorously and Kurt links their arms together, going in for a short kiss. "You wanna tell me why you’re here and not at your fiancé’s place while his folks are conveniently out of town?"

"What, I can’t spend time with my dad and his lovely wife?" Burt raises his eyebrows. "Blaine and I won’t be states apart anymore; we have all the time in the world to, um, you know."

"I’m your old man, not a priest," Burt reminds him as Blaine gives him a soft look. "I also know for a fact you’re not shy about sex anymore, so you can go ahead and say it."

Kurt groans. “You’re my  _dad_.”

"Yeah, so why you think it’s weird to talk about what I had to do to get  _you_ , I don’t know.”

"Honey, stop traumatizing your son and his fiancé," Carole calls from the kitchen. "There are sandwiches in here for them."

Within a few minutes, Kurt and Blaine are on the couch in the living room with a decently-sized platter of finger sandwiches somewhat balanced on Kurt’s lap, his legs draped over Blaine’s and his head settled comfortably on the armrest.

"Have I told you you sort of remind me of Charlie Brown today?" Blaine asks idly as he picks up another sandwich. "With that shirt, I mean."

"You think?"

"Yeah. And it’s kind of ironic, too."

"How so?"

"Well, you know Charlie Brown. He’s insecure and never seems to succeed in anything he does, like, ever. And you’re pretty much the opposite."

"I’m not  _that_  successful,” Kurt says with a scoff.

"Whatever you say, Mister Vogue-NYADA-Midnight Madness champion—"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. I’m nowhere near as unfortunate as Charlie Brown." Blaine pats his leg fondly.

They’re quiet for a while; Burt and Carole are out grocery shopping at the moment, so there’s no activity besides the hum of the commercials on TV and the gentle rise and fall of their chests as they breathe, content to just be together now that their being together isn’t temporary. Kurt notices Blaine frowning slightly at the sandwiches in front of him and wiggles his feet to get his attention.

"You okay?" he asks. Blaine looks at him, unsure.

"I don’t know, it’s silly," Blaine says after a second, shaking his head with a little smile. "I was just thinking about something April said."

"She says a lot of things," Kurt says, gently prodding. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, it’s just, what she said when she gave us the booze, that’s what everyone expects from us, isn’t it? That we’re going to crash and burn because we’re too young."

"You do realize she is pretty much always drunkenly rambling, right?" But Blaine just makes an odd motion halfway between a nod and a shrug and Kurt sits up, putting the platter aside as he moves so he’s sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Blaine. "Honey, I can’t predict the future, but I can’t see something as drastic as divorce happening. Especially not just two months in."

"We never saw our break-up happening, either," Blaine says quietly, then glances at Kurt as if wishing he could take it back. "I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that back up."

"No, no, it’s a good point, you’re right. I’m still waiting on that contract, by the way." When Blaine doesn’t duck his head and smile at the reference to their ultimate reconciliation, Kurt sighs. "I can’t promise something like that won’t happen, but I honestly think we’re stronger than we were then. We learned from that fiasco."

"I agree, but—"

"Blaine, you’ve been nothing but certain of us since Christmas, maybe even since Thanksgiving, which is way more than I can say. What changed?"

"Nothing," Blaine says. "I believe in us. I just don’t want what other people think of us to somehow sour that and make us do exactly what they expect."

"Well, you know me," Kurt says with a wink. "I don’t care for the opinions of people that don’t matter. You and I are the only ones that matter when it comes to this—" He wiggles his ring finger, the metal glinting in the light. "—and if we believe we can make it, then I don’t think there’s anything to worry about."

Blaine, who had brightened up considerably at Kurt showing him the ring, nods. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. I guess I just don’t like people automatically assuming stuff.”

"I don’t like it either, but that’s life. Especially post-high school life, I should warn you."

"Mm. All the same, I’m glad to be getting out of here," Blaine says. "It feels like I’ve been in high school forever."

"I’m glad I get to take you home," Kurt says, going back to his original position and smiling when Blaine starts to rub his thigh. "For good this time."

"For good," Blaine echoes. "Hey, what do you think’s going on with Quinn and Puck? She seemed pretty emotional after we did Keep Holding On for her."

"No clue," Kurt says, closing his eyes when Blaine rubs harder; it feels nice. "They’ve always been kind of all over the place, so I hope they get to work things out while we’re all still here. That number was more of a club support thing, though, not just Puck’s."

"I can’t believe it’s going to be over after next week," Blaine says sadly. "I know it shouldn’t matter to me because I’m leaving anyway, but it feels like we’re closing the book too early or something."

"I know what you mean. It’s a huge part of everyone that’s ever been in it, and I think we always just assumed it was going to last forever. I always thought I would come back with you in a few years to give the New Directions of the time our own week-long lesson."

"What would we be teaching them, do you think?"

Kurt purses his lips, thinking. “Duets, maybe. Or stage presence. Perhaps we could have re-revived the Katy vs. Gaga thing.”

Blaine laughs and Kurt smiles with his eyes still closed, considering the merits of turning over and asking his dear fiancé to massage his back. But then Blaine starts speaking again and Kurt listens.

"I don’t know how I’m going to choose between Mercedes and Rachel tomorrow. They both did exceptionally well emotionally and with technique. _And_  they’re my friends.”

"Just vote for me," Kurt says lazily, as a joke, but Blaine stops rubbing his leg.

"Maybe I will."

"Blaine, I’m just kidding," Kurt mumbles, but Blaine scoffs.

"You were amazing, so why can’t I vote for my talented fiancé? It’s not like it’ll end in a tie just because I do that."

"Weirder things have happened in that room." Blaine makes a noise that Kurt can’t quite interpret, but then he feels the couch shift, which is followed by Blaine arranging himself to fit between Kurt and the back of the couch, lying on his side. "What’re you doing?"

"I feel like kissing you," Blaine murmurs, his lips at Kurt’s ear. His hand comes around to hold Kurt’s waist. "Is that okay?"

“‘Course it’s okay,” Kurt says, his heart skipping like it always does when Blaine squeezes his waist and leans slightly over him. He wants to ask if Blaine’s seriously going to vote for him tomorrow - but then there are lips pressing dry on his cheek, trailing gently to his mouth, and everything he was going to say dies out in favor of gripping the loose hair at the nape of Blaine’s neck just to hear his quiet intake of breath.

Votes and doubts don’t matter now - not when Kurt remembers that he gets _this_  for the rest of his life, his best friend, his first and sweetest love. He’s felt uncertain about their future before (at one point he’d thought and even accepted that there would be no future at all) and maybe the fall of the seemingly indestructible New Directions is less than reassuring, but Blaine feels nothing less than definite to him right now.

The future is murky, but the  _right now_  is all that matters, Kurt thinks. He has a week left to celebrate the club that changed his life with all his friends, and he intends to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
